1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent development in the electronic industry, the demand for high-functional electronic components has been rapid increased. In addition, by the demand for the electronic components to be lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller, many electronic components need to be integrated in a small area on a circuit board when the electronic components are mounted on the circuit board.
Meanwhile, a high-power device generating a high-temperature heat, such as, a power device, a light emitting diode (LED), or the like, is mounted on the circuit board. In the case where the heat generated from the high-power device is not promptly emitted, the temperature of the circuit board is raised, which causes malfunction and erroneous operation of the power device. For this reason, semiconductor packages having improved heat radiation are being researched.
In the semiconductor package of the prior art, a power device radiating high-temperature heat and a control device vulnerable to heat are simultaneously mounted above a heat radiation plate (U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,750). Here, the generated heat can be radiated to the outside only through the heat radiation plate. That is, the number of paths along which the heat generated from the power device and the control device moves is only one. In addition, since the power device and the control device are mounted above the same heat radiation plate, the heat generated from the power device may be conducted to the control device through the heat radiation plate. Therefore, the control device may be affected by the heat generated from the power device, resulting in an erroneous operation.